NaruHina Month 2016
by TappityTap
Summary: Drabbles and one shots written for NaruHina Month 2016. Will update rating if any prompts get more adult.
1. Day 1 - Anniversary

_Happy New Year and Happy NaruHina Month!_

 _I thought this year I would actually participate and do as many prompts as I could. I probably won't get them all but I am glad I started off with day 1 on time!_

 _Rating may change if any later prompts turn out more mature but for now it's all K._

* * *

One year.

It was amazing how much could change in that short amount of time. It was also amazing how fast it moved, and in the blink of an eye, one year had passed since the wedding.

 _Since the day he married the love of his life._

For as long as he could remember, Uzumaki Naruto was never any good at remembering dates, or much else for that matter. Every time a quiz on important events in shinobi history was given at the Academy, he would, without fail, _fail_. So it was a shock to pretty much everyone who knew him that he even remembered this one. But remember it he did, and he was determined to make his first anniversary with his wife as special and wonderful as she was.

In order to do this, he had spent the entire month preparing for that evening. Every waking minute he wasn't on a mission or spending time with her he was in hardcore stealth mode, flitting about from place to place with the help of his friends and acquaintances as he researched, planned, and gathered every last necessity.

Thanks to Ino and Sakura, he was able to pick out a nice gift; A gorgeously ornate book, filled with blank pages perfect for collecting the flowers that she loved to press. Even Sasuke, now finally returned from his redemption expedition, had lent his assistance (though not without some resistance at first) and in one week's time, Naruto's cooking skill set had expanded from only instant ramen to instant ramen, her favorite soup, and three different rice dishes. The night was sure to be absolutely perfect.

Now, the night in question had finally arrived, but the wife in question-out late on a mission-had not. So once the pots of rice and soup sat simmering on the stove and the apartment filled with the delicious smell of sweet cinnamon from the rolls warming in the oven, he took his place by the door and waited. In his hands, a bottle of honey wine (procured thanks to her former teammates) turned over and over as the minutes ticked by.

At long last, he heard her keys in the door and put on the widest grin he could muster as it opened into the apartment. "Happy Anniversary, Hinata!"

Hinata started and blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting this. "Ah...hello, Naruto-kun. You remembered." She shut the door behind her and kicked off her sandals.

Wait...her sandals?

Naruto cocked his head, confused. "Hinata...you're not in your mission clothes? I thought you had a mission today."

"Oh...that...it wasn't a mission. I," she paused and bit back what looked strangely like a smile, "I just had a check-up at the doctor's. Didn't I tell you?"

 _Oops._ He winced, feeling a bit foolish. Now he recalled that they discussed this over breakfast...a number of days ago. She had decided to turn down that mission due to having put off her yearly physical long enough.

"Ah, must've slipped my mind. Well...Happy Anniversary!" he repeated with a laugh, proudly displaying the wine bottle. "Here...I know how much you liked that wine Shino and Kiba gave us so I had them get more to go with our dinner tonight. That I cooked. For us." He handed it to her, beaming.

Naruto expected her to light up with joy or gasp in surprise. Maybe even throw her arms around him and suggest they skip dinner altogether (while dragging him to their bedroom, of course). Anything positive, really.

But instead, it grew oddly quiet. Hinata stood in silence, staring at the bottle in her hands and unable to meet his eye.

Naruto's smile faltered. Did he remember it wrong? Did she actually hate that wine? A rush of heat flooded through him. Did she- _God forbid_ -think he had an ulterior motive like some kind of pervert? How could his own wife think like that?

Thinking quickly, he reached for the bottle and let out what he hoped was a casual-sounding laugh. "Hey, Hinata, ya know, if you don't want it you can tell me. I won't be offended. I-it's not like I was gonna try to get you drunk or anything." He gave her a reassuring grin.

Hinata looked up at him, sincerely puzzled. "What?"

"What? Er, nothing." Naruto tugged nervously at his collar, which suddenly felt two sizes too tight.

The glow of her warm, familiar smile finally greeted and washed over him. She placed the bottle back into his hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. This was a very thoughtful gift. But," she smiled even brighter and reached into her coat, "I'm afraid I can't drink. Not for a little while, at least."

Had something happened at the doctor's? Was she sick? _Oh no..._ Panic seized him and he hastily stepped forward to grasp her shoulders. "Why? Are you alright, Hinata? What's wrong?" he demanded in a slightly higher tone than usual.

Hinata's light and airy laugh was like music to his ears. She shook her head with the happiest smile Naruto had ever seen her make. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun. Nothing's wrong." Her eyes blazed bright and clear and she handed him the small square of paper she pulled from her pocket. When he took it from her, she clasped her hands under her chin and gazed at him intently.

Slowly, Naruto turned the paper over. It was glossy, like a photo, only it was unlike any photo he'd ever seen. The background was black and had strange white blobs on it. One of the blobs had an arrow pointing to it with the word "baby" written next to-

 _Wait a minute..._

Naruto froze, his heart climbing dizzily into his head with a series of dull throbs. The small apartment, Hinata, and the photo clutched in his trembling hands swam and spun before his eyes

"Hinata...what is this?" he whispered slowly.

For as long as he could remember, Uzumaki Naruto was never any good at remembering dates, or much else for that matter. But today, that would change. As long as he lived, he would never forget the way Hinata peered at him shyly through her long lashes, nor the low hum of the overhead lights and the crisp smell of spring riding on the warm breeze that blew through the open window and lifted her dark hair from her shining face as she said those three magical words:

" _Naruto-kun...I'm pregnant._ "

Happiness bubbled up inside him so fast he felt as if he might burst. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and threatened to spill over until he hastily wiped them away with his sleeve. "R-really?" was all he could manage to choke out. His fingers loosened their grip on the photo and held it carefully, tenderly, as if the slightest squeeze could shatter it into a million pieces. "And I...I'm going to be a father?"

Hinata gave him a soft nod, the tears in her own eyes scurrying to carve thin paths down her flushed cheeks. She fell gracefully into his outstretched arms and murmured, lips brushing right above his pounding heart, " _Happy Anniversary, Naruto-kun_."

The night had barely begun, but already, it was perfect.


	2. Day 2 - Mission Together

_Well that sfw streak didn't last long did it?_

 _This is more Smut Lite™. It's not SMUT smut, but it's there._

* * *

 _Official Konohagakure Shinobi Code of Conduct, Page 27  
_

 _ **VI.) Mission Camaraderie and Conduct**  
_

 _ **D.)** On mission conduct between shinobi engaged in courtship, marriage, or any sort of relations physically sexual or romantic in nature:  
_

 _ **1.)** Should two or more shinobi engaged in such relations find themselves assigned to the same mission, until such a time that said mission is officially declared complete by both its squad captain and the Hokage, there is to be no fraternizing, sexual or otherwise, between all parties involved._

Rules and regulations exist for a reason.

For shinobi, it is to ensure mission success and the survival of those who undertake those missions. Those who follow the rules are most likely to accomplish this. Those who don't will often see failure.

Though this is not written down as an official rule in a handbook, it is still drilled into every young hopeful since the day they enter the Academy: _The best shinobi always follow the rules._

However, some find these rules difficult to adhere to. This is especially true for those who have recently entered into a romantic relationship...

* * *

The day they got a joint summons was a day they were not consciously looking forward to, but it was one they welcomed gladly. After all, it had been several months since the incident with Toneri and the moon, several months since they'd gone on a mission together.

"Naruto, Hinata..." Kakashi leaned forward onto his folded hands and looked at them with raised brows once the mission had been given, "I trust this will be accomplished...without incident?"

Neither of them missed his meaning. Naruto laughed and flung his arm around Hinata's shoulders gleefully. "Ha! Don't sweat it, Kakashi-sensei. We'll be fine." he promised with a flash of his trademark grin.

She echoed his sentiments with a brisk nod of her head. _We'll be fine._

Yes. That's what they _thought_.

She couldn't remember how it happened, exactly. One minute they were sitting on the ground by the river, treating each others' battle wounds. The next thing she knew, she was backed up against a tree, shorts and panties long gone, as his head bobbed relentlessly between her parted thighs. Her mind slipped into a hazy fog. She knew she needed to tell him _"No, we can't do this now. Not here."_ But oh, it felt _so good_ and she didn't want him to stop, not now not ever.

So instead of doing the sensible, correct, thing, Hinata chose instead to clamp one hand over her mouth and grasp his short yellow hair with the other.

She could have stopped Naruto when he finally came up for air and undid his trousers with a groan but she didn't, and the air around them grew thick and heavy with each heated pant as her hand moved around him.

Back when they were first new at this, she had discovered her eye powers gave her a slight advantage in that she was able to see where he was most sensitive and track the flow of his chakra to gauge his current state. Activating those eye powers and searching those things out was a voluntary act, and she did just that.

Surprising, how easy it was to just give in to what she wanted. Hinata, the well-behaved Hyuuga princess known for her sensibility and gentleness. The kunoichi who always followed orders from her superiors and treated the rules of her occupation with the utmost respect.

It now occurred to her that perhaps deep down, all along, she was itching to break those rules.

The question of whether or not it was worth it to do so did not pose itself until their captain stumbled across them a short time later, concerned by their prolonged absence. His face turned white, then red, then blue as he yelled something about "compromising integrity" and "proper mission protocol" while the two of them-her dressed only in her stockings and boots, him with no shirt and pants pulled low across his hips-scrambled to untangle and cover themselves with their discarded clothing.

Now, in front of the Hokage's desk, their captain took on a more professional air, but the tone of his lecture remained the same. Hinata nearly shook with fear, wanting so badly to hold the hand of the man standing next to her but they both decided it would be best not to exacerbate their already serious situation. So she settled to clasp her own hands together behind her back like the good shinobi she was, resolved to accept the reprimand and any other consequences that followed.

Except for one.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

He lifted his head. They were alone now, she had chosen to stay behind when they were finally dismissed. "Yes?"

Hinata stepped forward, hesitant. "Please...do not tell my father about this."

Through his mask, the contours of what appeared to be a smile formed. His eyes twinkled above. "Tell your father about what?" he asked innocently. With a flick of his wrist, the write-up he had been signing slid off the desk and into the wastebasket below.

That day, Hinata was relieved to learn that they were very lucky to have a Hokage who wasn't as keen on following rules as they had been led to believe.

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm on track for this. Let's see if day 3 is as successful!_


	3. Day 3 - Superhero AU

I'm very happy to announce that I made it again! However today's prompt required a little something extra so I chose to draw it out instead of writing it.

The piece can be found by typing in my tumblr url (username: tappity-tap) and adding this:

/post/136575021615/naruhina-month-2016-superhero-au-i-do-love


	4. Day 4 - First Sleepover

_First of all I want to thank each and every one of you who has faved or left kind reviews on my work. You have no idea how much it means to me! ^_^_

 _Today's prompt is sfw and takes place right after the events of The Last. I had so much fun with oblivious Naruto this time._

* * *

The room was large, lined with gurneys and beds that were almost full to capacity. From the high ceiling shone a bright light that gave the white-clad orderlies a sort of angelic glow as they bustled from bed to bed. Despite the overwhelming number, every single wounded villager in this wing was being given the utmost care and attention, that much was certain.

Hinata's father, however, was not one of them.

"I don't understand. They said he'd be here." Her voice trembled and she scanned the beds again as if hoping one of the occupants would suddenly morph into her father.

Naruto's chest gave a painful tug as he watched her. Shuffling closer, he put an arm around her shoulders for comfort and reassurance (because that's what boyfriends do, right?).

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." he whispered softly into her ear. The tug subsided only when she finally relaxed slightly and leaned into him.

"Excuse me, are you Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata whipped around so fast her long hair almost flew high enough to smack Naruto in the face. "Yes? Yes, I am. My father, I was told he would be here but he isn't and I don't understand-"

The nurse laughed and placed a gentle hand on her upper arm. "Yes, we did have him here at first, but he's since been moved to a more, ah, _comfortable_ room at his request. I will take you there right now."

All the tension left Hinata's body at once and Naruto nearly reached out again for fear that she would crumple to the ground. But she pulled herself up on her own volition and they followed the nurse out of the room into the hall.

The noise level dimmed instantly. Only the hum of the overhead fluorescents and the _clack clack claking_ of their shoes on the tiled floor echoed through the long, empty hallway. Naruto's nose automatically wrinkled at the strong scents that wafted by. He _hated_ the smell of hospitals.

After passing several numbered doors and what looked like a storage closet, they finally stopped in front of a room labeled with a placard: "Hyuuga Hiashi". The tag next to it was yellow in color. That was a good sign; Yellow meant the patient was seriously wounded but it was no longer life-threatening.

The nurse placed her hand on the doorknob. "You may see him but please, keep your voices down. He has a long recovery ahead of him and he needs all the rest he can get."

"But he'll be alright won't he?" Hinata asked, her features drawn tight with worry. Her hand reflexively flinched towards him; He moved to grasp it with his own and held tight.

With a reassuring smile, the nurse ushered them inside. "Yes. Thankfully, we were able to treat him just in time." The door closed behind them with a soft _click_.

This room was much nicer than any other hospital room Naruto had ever been in (and he had been in quite a few). Instead of bare white walls, there was patterned wallpaper and even a dark wood baseboard running along the carpeted floor. The only light in the room came from an ornate lamp placed on the wooden bedside table. Even the sheets on what little of the bed they could see through the curtain drawn around it looked softer than the crisp, scratchy linens he'd always been stuck with.

Naruto almost huffed out loud. _Must be nice, having lots of money..._

Next to him, Hinata clung tightly to his hand and reached out shakily with the other. The curtain around the bed pulled back to reveal a stern looking man with long dark hair sleeping peacefully. His chest and head were wrapped tightly in bandages. As they stepped forward into the cozy space created by the curtain, he gave a small groan and shifted slightly. A grimace of pain flickered across his face in the dim light.

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that outside of one brief interaction during the war, he had never actually met or spoken with Hinata's father. This would be the first time he'd ever face him in day-to-day life. The first time…and as his eldest daughter's lover. He gulped and silently prayed that Hiashi would stay asleep forever.

"Father…" Hinata whispered sadly, eyes brimming with tears. Her fingers twitched in Naruto's grip, and he instinctively let go so she could reach down and clasp her father's hand.

On the other side of the bed, the curtain rustled as it was pushed aside. A small figure stepped through, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, do you _ever_ stop crying?"

"Hanabi-chan, that's not nice." Naruto scolded without a second thought, though he did remember to keep his tone hushed.

Looking surprised at his defensive outburst, Hanabi crossed her arms and scoffed at him in an equally hushed tone. "Wow. I wasn't aware my sister's new boyfriend is also my new dad."

At the word "boyfriend", Hinata turned bright pink, but recovered quickly. "Hanabi, what are you doing here? I thought they told you to go home and rest." she whispered.

With a quiet sigh, Hanabi crossed her arms behind her head. "Oh, I'd like to, but have you seen the house? It's a wreck." She blew out an annoyed breath and muttered, "My room got the worst of it. Yours is pretty trashed, too. The bed's completely destroyed."

"Oh." Hinata's face fell and she let go of her father's hand to lace her fingers together. "I see."

The same tugging feeling from earlier returned. Thinking quickly, Naruto grasped her shoulders and wheeled her around to face him. "Hey, it's okay. You can spend the night with me, Hinata!" He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded for emphasis.

Unexpectedly, Hinata's mouth slowly dropped open. Her eyes widened and she pressed her hands to her flaming red cheeks. "W-what?"

Ignoring Hanabi's muffled laughter across from them, Naruto nodded vigorously and clasped her hands in his, but still kept his voice as low as possible. "Yeah! As your boyfriend, I _insist_ you sleep with me tonight! I'm not gonna let-"

" _Excuse me_?" a deep voice interrupted.

Both of them froze and turned slowly towards the bed, which now bore a very awake and very irate man. Apparently, the Hyuuga clan patriarch's ears were just as sharp as his eyes, even when sleeping. Speaking of his eyes…none of the three standing around his bed failed to notice the way they were not-so-kindly trained on Naruto and Hinata's joined hands.

"Hanabi, leave us." Hiashi spoke a little too calmly after considering them for a tense moment.

His daughter obeyed, but not before turning back and shooting them a look that clearly said o _oooo you're in trouble now._

Once the curtain fell back into place behind Hanabi, Hiashi looked at Naruto in such a manner that he felt the sudden urge to drop Hinata's hands and stand as straight as he possibly could. Which he did immediately. At that moment, he also became very aware that he was still wearing his torn and dirty mission clothes and braced himself for some kind of lecture.

After a moment, Hiashi instead turned his attention to his eldest daughter. "Hinata…I am glad to see you unharmed."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Father. How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes, arms gingerly folding across his chest. "Much better. The medical care here is excellent, as expected."

Naruto may not have grown up with parents, but he was pretty sure this was an unusual way for a father and daughter to speak to each other. It felt more like watching a pair of work colleagues discuss the weather than two family members expressing relief upon being reunited.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto balked at the suddenly stern pitch directed at him. "Y-yes?" He straightened back up.

"Why, may I ask, are you insisting Hinata stays with you tonight?"

"Because…Hanabi said your house is pretty messed up a-and I thought it was the right thing to do?"

"And what is the nature of your relationship with my daughter?" Hiashi opened his eyes and stared directly at Naruto. Even without the Byakugan activated, it felt like he was getting searched from top to bottom, inside and out.

Naruto tried not to shiver. "Er…yeah. We're together now…and stuff." He cleared his throat and tried to speak more formally but due to still being under Hiashi's now increasingly intimidating gaze, it came out more along the lines of a mumble. "So, if Hinata would like to stay at my place tonight, I'd be more than happy to have her."

From somewhere outside the curtain, Hanabi snorted.

Hiashi's eyes flashed dangerously and narrowed into slits. " _Absolutely not_ " he growled.

"I…but…" Naruto started, confused.

"I said," the veins around Hiashi's eyes bulged and threatened to pop, " _No."_

From the bedside, Hinata gave Naruto an apologetic look.

Naruto opened his mouth again, about to ask why in the world it wouldn't be okay for his girlfriend to accept a kind gesture from him when Hanabi burst grandly through the curtain and gave a dramatic sob.

"Dad, you know the house was _badly_ damaged by those puppet guys. There are whole _walls_ missing." Hanabi grabbed one of her pigtails and fiddled with it in an exaggerated fashion while her face pulled into a massive, trembling pout. "A-and I'm scared. Big sis and I are still so low on chakra from everything we went through, I…I don't think we could fight those guys off if they came back. So…can we _please_ stay at Naruto's place tonight? He's the only one who can keep us safe."

Naruto almost gagged at the sheer terribleness of Hanabi's overacting. There was no way anyone-much less a strict, overbearing father-would buy that performance.

To his immense surprise, Hiashi's tense face slackened and he brought one hand to his chin thoughtfully. He gave a defeated sigh. "Well…I suppose it may be for the best, then."

Hiashi turned back to Naruto. This time, his stern voice contained a hint of gentleness that Naruto didn't even realize he was capable of. "Uzumaki Naruto…if it is not too much trouble, I would be grateful if you would put up my daughters for the night."

Naruto blinked at him and scratched the back of his head. "Ah…oh. See, I thought it was just going to be Hinata, I didn't-"

"Hinata… _and Hanabi._ " Hiashi suddenly snapped back to a less friendly tone.

Naruto gulped and stood even more upright, if that were possible. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Hiashi leaned back into his pillow with a tired sigh. "Hinata…Hanabi…you may leave now. I must rest."

The two of them nodded and chorused "Goodnight, Father." They exited the space, leaving Naruto alone at Hiashi's bedside. Not knowing what to do, he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, goodnight…Mr. Hyuuga. It was…very nice to meet you." he said, as carefully as possible.

No response. Figuring the old man fell asleep, he started to slip quietly through the curtain when…

"Naruto."

Wincing at the icy tone, Naruto glanced back and steeled himself for the worst. Yet he swore he could see a hint of a smile as his girlfriend's father said with a curt nod, "You may call me Hiashi."

"R-right." A somewhat relieved laugh escaped him. With an awkward bow in the older man's direction, he turned and fled to join Hanabi and Hinata in the hall.

Once the door clicked shut, Hanabi spun around on her heel to face them and planted her hands on her hips. "Well, it's been great, but I gotta get going. See you…whenever." She gave an embellished wave of her hand and sauntered past.

"Wait…you're not coming with us?" Naruto asked, confused.

With a mock gasp, Hanabi turned back around and slapped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, no, did I forget to tell you? I already have a place to stay. My teammate has a guesthouse in his backyard and his mom said I could use it if I wanted." She smirked at them pointedly. "Sooo… _have fun tonight_."

" _Hanabi!_ " Hinata gasped, eyes wide and cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red as her sister skipped away triumphantly. Naruto scratched his head, perplexed and not entirely sure what Hinata was getting so fussy about. Down the hall, Hanabi's smug sing-song voice echoed back.

" _You two owe me_ _biiig time_!"

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and visit my tumblr (tappity-tap) if you'd like to see more!_


	5. Day 5 - Whiskers

_I'm so happy I finally got to write an exchange between Hinata and Himawari!_

 _Very SFW and very short because I'm very tired today. lol_

* * *

"Mommy?"

Hinata looked up from the pair of pants she was folding. "Yes, sweetie?"

A pair of big blue eyes peered at her over the laundry basket. "Why don't you have whiskers like me and Daddy and big brother?"

Smiling, Hinata set down the pants and patted the cushion next to her, inviting Himawari to sit. It took a few tries but eventually the tiny two and a half year-old was able to hoist herself onto the sofa. She sat cross-legged next to her mother and looked up eagerly.

Hinata began combing her fingers through her daughter's silky hair. "Do you remember when we talked about how Daddy has a big fox named Kurama inside him?"

Himawari nodded vigorously, already enthralled.

She continued, "Well, before Daddy was born, Kurama was inside of _his_ Mommy. When Daddy was growing inside her tummy, Kurama's chakra got mixed in. So when Daddy was born, he had whiskers…just like a fox!"

Confusion caused the little girl's nose to scrunch up (something that happened very frequently now and it never failed to remind Hinata of her husband as a child). She sat up straighter. "But…we didn't grow inside Daddy's tummy? We grew inside _your_ tummy."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the fleeting notion of Naruto with a large bulbous belly. "That's right. You and Boruto have some of Daddy's chakra in you, and Kurama's chakra is a part of that. But you weren't being continuously fed that chakra while you were growing in my tummy. That's why _your_ whiskers," she traced the lines on each of Himawari's cheeks for emphasis, "Are much smaller than Daddy's."

Understanding finally crossed the toddler's face. "Ohhhhh."

With a smile and a nod, Hinata turned back to the laundry basket and fished out several t-shirts. As she started on those, Himawari's small features suddenly pursed, the cogs in her head obviously working furiously.

"Mommy…." she said after a few moments of silence.

Hinata finished folding another shirt. "Mmhmm?"

"Does that mean…Kurama's my daddy, too?"

* * *

Naruto chuckled to himself as he listened to his wife and daughter from where he leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Didja hear that, Kurama?" he murmured.

The voice within him growled. _"Yeah, I heard. Look, your kids are great but I ain't taking no credit for those little monsters. And I want no part of this 'Daddy' nonsense, either. That's all on you"_

Naruto sighed and smiled. "You got that right." he whispered softly before swooping into the room to deliver his giggling daughter a well-deserved tickle attack.


	6. Day 6 - Moon

_I can't believe I've stayed on track for nearly a full week! I've been battling a long-term illness so I'm very proud of this accomplishment. ^_^_

 _I really like Team 8 and it felt fitting to write for them today. The moon prompt was followed...loosely. Ha ha. I seem to do that a lot._

 _Sfw with only minor swearing._

* * *

Tonight, the moon shone bright and full in the clear, star-lit sky, and Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of it.

She had always felt drawn to the moon for some reason. Ever changing and beautiful, it never failed to give her a sense of peace whenever she looked at it. And lately it seemed to be calling out to her, glowing brightly like a beacon showing her the way home.

With a sigh, Hinata drew her arms around her knees, resting her chin on the perfect perch they created. Together, the rhythmic chirps of the crickets hiding in the surrounding grass and hypnotizing glow of the moon lulled her into a comforting trance. Another contented sigh soon left her. She would have liked to stay this way forever.

That is, until the loud abrasive voice of her teammate broke through the tranquility.

" _Oi, Hinaaataaa!_ "

Hinata swiftly stood and addressed the offending figure. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. Do you need something?"

Kiba crossed his arms with a scoff, clearly in a state of annoyance at the moment. "Yeah, I need you to stop staring at the sky so we can get moving!"

"Yes, we must make haste. Why? Because we were tasked to reach Sunagakure by tomorrow morning." Shino melted out of the shadow of a nearby tree to stand next to them in the moonlight.

Kiba shot him a dirty look. "Hey! I could've said that." he growled, lip curled up slightly to reveal sharp fangs underneath.

"Yet even after thinking such things as 'we need to hurry', you were taking too long to say them." Shino pointed out, unfazed by the display, causing Kiba to groan and claw his fingers down the track of his facial markings in frustration. A few feet away, Akamaru sleepily opened one eye but remained curled up on the ground.

"Ugh! You're one to talk! Always using more words than necessary…doing weird shit in general..." Kiba complained.

Out of habit, Shino's hands quietly made their way into the pockets of his coat. "I put careful consideration into what I say. That is something you would do well to try." he stated casually.

Akamaru's head whipped up as the slap of a fist smacking into a palm echoed through the clearing. Kiba narrowed his eyes. "You wanna say that to my face, _Bug Boy_?"

Shino's head tilted forward, ever so slightly. "…I thought I just did."

"Um, Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?"

They both turned, suddenly remembering their third teammate and their time constraint.

"Right. We're leaving." Kiba threw a look Shino's way and strode over to their pile of supplies. Hinata followed. As they began packing their bags, Kiba frowned and addressed her, "Hey, what's with you? You keep getting really spaced out every time we stop."

Hinata flushed. She was hoping they hadn't noticed...they wouldn't understand, and Kiba was bound to make fun of her some way or the other. "Nothing. It's just...the moon is lovely tonight." she straightened up and went to join Shino.

Kiba hoisted his pack over his shoulder and muttered, "Tsk...it's not _that_ special." With that, Akamaru finally rose and bounded over to his master, who mounted him with ease. "Alright, Shino...Hinata...let's go!"

Like a swift sigh on the wind, the three shinobi and lone dog shot off into the night.

* * *

They stopped to rest once more about an hour before daybreak. It was easy to see the border to Wind Country had been crossed already at this point, as the thick foliage started becoming more sparse and the dirt beneath their feet had grown more loose and sand-like. The air was drier as well, given how Akamaru started panting with his tongue halfway to the ground even though they hadn't been in motion for quite some time.

With their earlier squabble long forgotten, the boys set up camp while Hinata chose to perch herself on a rock a little ways away (but still within eye-shot) and resumed gazing at the quickly sinking moon, chin in hand. Her teammates both eyed her tiny silhouette quizzically before turning back to their tasks.

"Jeez, she's acting weird." Kiba knelt down and emptied his canteen into a small dish, which he pushed towards Akamaru. The parched dog eagerly lapped up every last drop.

Shino, sitting cross-legged nearby, sent off a few of his beetles to scout the area. "I agree. Hinata is behaving very strangely. Perhaps it is because she misses home?" They had never gone this far for a mission before, so it was a plausible explanation.

However, as soon as he said that, Kiba's eyes suddenly lit up with his own idea and he snapped his fingers. "Ohhhh, I get it!"

"What?"

Grinning slyly, Kiba threw his arm around Shino's shoulders and spoke quietly-well, quietly for Kiba, at least-into his ear, "Our Hinata is missing something, alright, but it's not home. It's _Naruto_." He closed his eyes and nodded sagely " _That's_ why she's staring at the moon. She's MOONING over her lover."

The sound of waking birds filled the still air.

After a moment of staying silent, Shino sighed deeply and pushed his glasses up his nose. Kiba could be downright ridiculous sometimes, not to mention way off the mark. "I do not think that is how it works."

Kiba turned his head and snorted. "Feh, what do you know, anyways. You don't even have a lover." He non-chalantly raised one hand and flicked off a speck of invisible dirt.

Kiba had no way of telling this, but behind Shino's dark glasses he was very nearly rolling his eyes. "That is because I do not want one." He raised one eyebrow. "And Kiba, you do not have one, either."

He recoiled and withdrew his arm, looking as offended as if Shino had insulted his firstborn child. "I do too! You just...haven't met her yet."

"Besides," Shino continued, ignoring Kiba's obvious lies, "Hinata and Naruto are technically not lovers."

"Not _yet._ But come on, it's going to happen at some point."

Shino had to agree with this. Hinata and Naruto's paths had been crossing more frequently as of late, and he (along with his insects) had noticed Naruto's increasing affections towards her, even if the dunce himself had not. "Most likely, yes."

Kiba stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ya know, Shino...we should do something to help." He broke into a mischievous smile, baring all of his teeth. "That's what teammates are for, right?"

"I suppose."

With one last glance over at Hinata, Kiba crouched down on the ground and motioned for Shino to follow suit, which he did, but not without feeling very foolish at the unnecessary action. Once they were level with each other, Kiba lowered his voice dramatically. "Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."

By the time they were ready to continue on and Hinata rejoined them, the plan had been perfected and burned into their minds. All that remained was to finish their mission and return to Konoha.

* * *

The day after returning from their mission, Hinata awoke to the sound of Kiba banging on her bedroom window. He yelled something about meeting at Ichiraku for lunch at noon to celebrate their successful completion before her father's angry voice chased him out of the tree.

So now, five minutes after noon, Hinata lifted the curtain flaps that hung from the roof of the stand and entered to the delicious smell of cooking meat and vegetables. As expected, Kiba had not arrived yet, though Shino's absence came as a surprise. She sat on one of the stools lining the counter, ankles crossed and fingers absentmindedly tapping on the wooden surface in front of her. The aproned man behind it approached to greet her.

"Waiting for someone?" Teuchi smiled kindly and held out a menu.

She accepted it with a with a nod. "Yes. My teammates."

"Ah. Post mission celebration?" he asked before turning back to stir the boiling pot of noodles he'd been tending to.

"Mm."

As Hinata skimmed over the options, a slight breeze and a rustle of the curtains behind her signaled the arrival of another customer. Teuchi automatically turned from the stove to face them, wafting steam away from his face to get a better view. His face immediately brightened with affectionate recognition. "Oh, if it isn't our resident hero!"

Hinata just about dropped her menu when Uzumaki Naruto's voice greeted back "'Sup, Teuchi-san!" _  
_

_Naruto-kun? What on earth is he doing here?_ she thought to herself for a brief moment before the shock wore off and she remembered that, oh, right, this was his favorite restaurant. Of course there was a chance he could swing by at any second.

"Hey, Hinata!" He dropped onto the stool next to her and flashed that brilliant smile of his. As always, it nearly knocked her completely off-balance. But lately, ever since they started seeing each other more in casual settings outside of missions she found that her recovery time was getting much faster. And, according to Kiba, her habit of blushing bright red in his presence had drastically subsided to more of a light pink.

She hurriedly composed herself as he settled himself in his seat. "G-good afternoon, Naruto-kun." He didn't seem to notice the slight stutter, thankfully.

"Ahhh...Shino and Kiba wanted me to tell you something...hang on, what was it?" He squinted and scratched the side of his head, thinking hard until it came to him. "Errr...oh yeah! Something came up and they're sorry they had to bail. But they said I could join you instead!"

Fortunately for Kiba and Shino, Hinata was still too flustered to be upset at them for ditching her. All she could dwell on was the fact that she and Naruto would be alone, together, sharing a meal at an eating establishment.

 _Almost as if they were..._

"Ah...Naruto-kun...How is your training going?" She mentally batted away the intrusive thought and nodded her head towards the bandaged arm he was currently leaning on over the counter; The brand-new prosthetic he'd received only a few months ago to replace the limb his former teammate blew off during their last fight. She remembered how awkward he seemed when it was first attached and would move it more delicately than he ever did his original arm. Judging by the way he was pressing his full weight onto it now, it appeared that he had finally become accustomed to using it.

"Oh, that? It's going great!" Sitting up straight in his stool, he pulled back his sleeve and aggressively flexed his fingers for her, beaming proudly. "See? Almost feels like it's been on me my whole life! I can throw kunai with it and everything now."

HInata watched his wrist rotate, the very motion stirring up warm feelings within her. She smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks!" Naruto dropped his hand with a bit of a flourish and started fiddling with the container of chopsticks sitting in front of him. "So...what's new with you? What've you been up to lately?"

* * *

The time flew by far too fast that afternoon. Afraid at first of running out of things to say, Hinata was soon amazed to find how easy it was to talk to Naruto one-on-one. Laugh after laugh echoed through the small stand and multiple empty bowls piled up on the counter in front of them. They spent so long talking that Teuchi actually had to shoo them away as it grew dark and the dinner rush approached.

After paying for their food, Naruto hopped off his seat first to hold open the flaps for Hinata. As she stepped through, she automatically looked toward the sky, eyes searching for the familiar shining orb. Disappointment flooded through her when she realized it was hidden behind a patch of fluffy dark clouds.

"Oh, it's cloudy." she sighed sadly as Naruto stepped out next to her.

He smiled down at her in such a way that the tiny flock of butterflies that had been congregating in her stomach all afternoon took off with a frenzy. "You really like the moon, huh? You sure talked about it a lot."

Had she really? Hinata's cheeks grew hot and her hands flew up to her face to cover them. "Oh...it's just...it's been so beautiful lately and I like watching it."

Naruto laughed warmly and the butterflies went crazy. "Well, if it's as pretty as you say it is, I'd love to watch it with you sometime when there aren't any clouds!" Still laughing, he sped off down the street with a wave of his bandaged hand. "Later, Hinata!"

Stunned at the exchange (and the entire day, if she were honest) that had just taken place, she slowly waved in return. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

As she watched his retreating back and felt the butterflies quietly settle, Hinata made a mental note to thank her teammates for missing their lunch outing.

* * *

 _Finished on day 6 with an hour and a half to spare. Phew!_


	7. Day 7 - Dancing

_I made it every day for a whole week! I've never done that for a fandom week/month before._

 _This one's short and mostly sfw except for a little bit at the end but it's very subtle. I got a bit prose-y with this one and had several dance term dictionaries on hand while writing it so basically there are a lot of theatre/music/dance puns and double meanings in here. Hope you like it!_

* * *

The wedding went exactly as planned without a single misstep.

Under the careful direction of the bride's family, everything was impeccably timed from the arrival of the guests, to the grand entrance of the bride, to the ceremony itself, and all else after. The venue sparkled and shone with the finest set dressings procured from far and near, dazzling all who stepped through its ornate arches. Even the weather itself, clear and calm, obliged them and graciously painted the perfect backdrop for an unforgettable afternoon.

The bride, radiant in purest white, read her vows from a length of parchment covered in delicate choreographed script, her voice soft and low. The groom, complimenting her in his own vestments of inky black, spoke words not inscribed on paper, but in his own heart with a freestyle declaration of his feelings. Though different in style and form, both speeches bore equal testament to their unshakable bond of love and devotion.

They were the perfect pair; He was her natural opposite, and she was his.

Their first kiss as man and woman united in marriage seemed exceedingly ordinary to those present, for they could not perceive what lay underneath. Only the two joined as one felt the slowing of time while the beat of their hearts fell into identical tempo. Only they felt the full weight of this connection that affirmed their lives would follow the same rhythm for as long as they lived.

After a brief interlude filled with mingling and refreshment under the swirling blossoms of the cherry trees, a band of musicians gathered before them to transform the space into a grand ballroom of sorts. Into this, the bride and groom stepped forth to perform what they had been rehearsing in secret for some time: Their wedding dance.

In a visual echo of their vows, she glided gracefully with practiced poise over each step while her partner shuffled beside with unintentional syncopation. Yet their figures never once broke connection, completing each amalgamation perfectly together.

To those who were fortunate enough to act as audience, it was unexpectedly breathtaking to behold.

Their showcase and the stillness it inspired finished to thunderous applause. With renewed vigor, the band struck a more upbeat tempo and their guests followed their lead, filling the impromptu dance floor two by two. Music, laughter, and a second course of exquisite wines and more hearty cuisine took the festive atmosphere well past sunset and into the cool evening illuminated by hundreds of glowing lanterns. Every last attendee left the affair satisfied in belly and spirit.

Later that night, long after the lights extinguished, the newlyweds danced their last encore swathed only in soft sheets and a tangle of limbs; A lover's pas de deux meant for them alone to bear witness to. Unpracticed as it was, they found it no less sweeter than the dance they shared for all to see. The silent promise they made to each other to never let go remained dutifully upheld, every touch and caress between them a steadfast handhold.

When they finally fell back, heads bowed in mutual exhaustion, no standing ovation sounded for them this time. Only the gentle rain tapping on the roof above resonated through the room as a deep sleep seemed to bring the curtain down on this final act. But it was not truly the end, no not at all.

For in their dreams, and every day after that, their dance continued on.

* * *

 _"If music be the food of love, play on."  
~William Shakespeare_

 _"If music be the food of dance, then you're gonna have to stop at some point cuz holy shit I am not doing that nonsense for longer than necessary."  
~tappity-tap_


	8. Day 8 - Karaoke

_Wasn't feeling that great today so I made an art piece instead of writing. Please visit my tumblr to view! (tappity-tap)_


	9. Day 9 - Magic AU

_Hmm I don't know why this was so hard to write but it gave me some trouble for a while which is why I almost missed the deadline. Thankfully I did not, although there may be some mistakes that I will correct later if I see them._

 _Sfw and a weird mish-mash of different magical tropes and fictional universes where Naruto can project part of his soul into a little spirit fox and Hinata is a Seer with advanced sensory perception, especially sight._

* * *

The late afternoon sun still blazed hot in the sky but it was beginning to sink lower. Nearby, brightly colored lizards frolicked in the vegetation. To normal human eyes, they would have simply appeared as tiny flashes of blue, red, yellow, and orange skittering over a sea of green but hers were the eyes of a Seer and she could have seen each one with precise clarity. But that was not what she was currently concerning herself with.

Hinata stared intently at the man sitting across from her. Except, it wasn't completely a man, only the body of her companion on this quest, Naruto. He himself had been gone on this far too long this time and she was beginning to worry.

"Just wait here. I'll be back in a little bit." The wizard had leaned his staff against a nearby tree and dropped cross-legged on the ground next to his fox familiar, Kurama. "Don't worry, this won't take long. I promise." he said and gave the fox a gentle tap with his finger. His body slacked almost immediately.

"Good luck." she whispered to Naruto, now residing within the fox. He gave her a chirping vocalization in reply. Then, with a whip of his tail and a rustle of leaves, the small animal vanished into the underbrush leaving her with the half-empty shell of his human body. Half-empty, because a small part of his soul did remain behind but it was not the part that possessed his will.

This was precisely why he could not undertake a quest alone.

Without will, a body was subject to any sort of manipulation or suggestion. For instance, if one were to stumble across the shell of a witch or wizard whose will was currently projected elsewhere, one could use them to do their bidding like a magical puppet. Once, when he was a child, a group of their classmates had found his body hidden in the bushes behind the school and decided it would be fun to bring it inside before he had a chance to return. Throughout the lesson they amused themselves by whispering instructions to him when their Professor's back was turned, cackling with glee while he performed their pranks without question.

They were laughing so hard they almost didn't notice the tiny bluebird hovering outside the window as it frantically pecked at the glass. She did, however. Once she'd thrown the window open, the bird zoomed straight into the side of Naruto's head and the room was suddenly filled with angry shouts as he clambered over his desk to deck the offending parties involved.

That incident was the first and the last of its kind. From that day forth, he never projected unless he was sure there was someone around who could and would protect him from those who sought to use him for nefarious purposes. The task usually fell to his Master, Kakashi, or his fellow apprentices, Sakura and Sasuke. But lately they had moved onto more specific forms of magic under new Masters and Kakashi found himself sent away on quests more and more due to his special ability to quickly identify and break or reproduce spells.

So now whenever the need arose he turned to her, the one person who had come to his aid in the classroom all those years ago. In other words, he trusted her when he was at his most vulnerable and it was not an honor she took lightly. No, she was so proud her entire body erupted in goosepimples at the very thought. Lately, though, this feeling started coming on accompanied by a strange skittering of her heart and a warm swirling sensation in her belly. She chalked it up to the recent growth of her own special sensory powers.

 _"Don't worry, this won't take long. I promise."_

That was almost four hours ago now. The tiny lizards that had been playing without abandon earlier had presumably gone to bed as darkness fell and the nocturnal birds of prey began swooping overhead.

This had never happened before. He always made sure to return within a strict 90 minute time limit he set for himself, for he knew it could bode ill if a wizard's soul stayed split longer than he could handle. If the two halves came back together after too much time had passed they might not meld and he would spend the rest of his life hosting an internal battle as they clashed. Or if...the Maker forbid...his familiar were to be killed while he was inhabiting it, then his soul would be forever split in two, the lost half doomed to become a wraith that would wander the earth until the end of time.

Hinata would never let that happen to him, not after she swore to protect him to her dying breath. And as the minutes continued creeping by, she knew there was no other way and made her decision. She had to look for him herself.

After creating an orb of light to guide the way, she got to her feet and stood awkwardly before the sitting figure.

"Um..."

At the sound of her voice, pair of blank unfocused blue eyes rolled in her direction. They blinked heavily, once, but showed no recognition for her.

She shivered under their lifeless stare. "C-could you please...get on my back?"

The body gave a groggy nod and rose as if in a trance. Wordlessly, it shuffled behind her and she crouched down, nearly falling over when the body slumped forward and dropped on her all at once. Gripping its legs firmly, she hoisted herself up and set off, the orb orbiting around them like some sort of miniature moon.

Trudging through the forest with an almost literal dead weight slung over her shoulders proved much more difficult than Hinata initially projected. With each step, the body would shift to one side and do absolutely nothing to help her steady herself so she went down hard several times. The bottom of her gown was soon caked with mud and dead leaves as she struggled and tripped over the gnarled tree roots tangled over the ground.

After a particularly hard stumble nearly threw her down a steep ravine, she stopped and sighed. This wouldn't do at all.

"Please hold on to my shoulders and keep yourself upright." she commanded the body once she'd regained her balance. It obeyed and clenched her shoulders with a vice-like grip.

Even through the thick fabric of her traveling cloak, its hands felt ice cold and hard. She didn't like the feeling at all. She knew Naruto's hands were warm and strong and gentle when they held hers. If something had happened to him, that warmth could be lost for...

Hinata shook the thought from her head and concentrated with her Mind's Eye. _  
_

_Naruto...Naruto...please find Naruto..._

Her field of vision bowed inward and shot through the trees at the speed of light, stopping suddenly less than a kilometer away. She watched in shock, as though through a window of cloudy glass, the fox she was seeking struggling helplessly to free his right front paw from the jaws of a shiny metal trap. Her shock turned to horror as a large dark shadow loomed over him.

" _No!_ " she cried out and her vision snapped back instantly. Or rather, with a rush of air and a loud popping sound, _she_ snapped to _it_. Before her lay the trapped fox and the imposing shadow; A ferocious-looking black bear, heading straight for its hapless dinner.

" _Naruto-kun!_ "

The fox's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. His eyes, filled to the brim with terror before, now widened in recognition and relief. A series of happy bleats sounded through the air and he strained even harder. The bear, unfazed, reared onto its hind legs, licking its long sharp fangs. It raised one massive paw and prepared to strike.

Naruto's body hit the ground with a soft _thud_. With a practiced flourish of her hands, a great shimmering lion of blue smoke burst forth and roared towards the bear. The bear snarled as the apparition rammed into it and wheeled around to face her. Now she was its target.

" _I will not let you touch him_." she hissed, weaving another round of complex hand signs as it charged. Before it could reach her, the lion's shining claws swiped and it tumbled to the side. It grunted and made for her, again the lion knocked it down.

The vicious animal was relentless, but so was she. She had to save them no matter what.

With a roar of her own, she poured every last ounce of magic she could muster into her final attack. The lion swelled to twice its original size. A flash of blue and the colossal beast pounced, gripping the bear in its jaws and flinging it straight into a large tree. Its body collided with the trunk with a loud _crack!_ and a yelp of pain. After a few moments of shakily getting to its feet, the bear finally decided it had had enough and lumbered off into the forest.

Once certain the bear was gone for good, she released the spell. The lion faded and dissipated into the air as she raced over to her companion.

" _Hang on...Naruto-kun...I-I'll get you out_."

Tears blurred her vision and her fingers felt ten sizes too big as they fumbled with the trap in her haste to free him. She couldn't stop shaking and her throat burned raw with every stuttering gulp of cold air. The adrenaline of her recent battle was too fresh and had yet to wear off and all she could do was cry out and desperately rattle the hinges-

A sharp pain on her wrist snapped her out of her panic.

Kurama's...Naruto's?...jaws nipped hard into her skin until tiny beads of red blossomed from the marks they left. Hinata hiccuped, stunned. The fox peered up at her with his large brown eyes and gently patted her cloak pocket with his free front paw. He whined softly.

Yes...her wand. _Of course_. She was a witch after all, was she not?

The metal trap shimmered and warped the second it was tapped before shattering in a cloud of dark red rust. The freed fox shot past her and made for the body behind her, still collapsed in a heap on the ground.

As soon as the fox's nose touched his knee, the listless body straightened up with a jolt. There sat Naruto, dazed and looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. I saw this chicken tied to the stump right there and I just...you know I couldn't leave it there. Something could come along and kill it, and it wouldn't stand a chance. Didn't realize it was a trap until I gnawed all the way through the rope and it squawked so loud I jumped right into it." He shook his head and grinned widely. "Some thanks, huh?"

 _It's him._

With a strangled cry, Hinata dropped her wand and ran to his side to throw her arms around him and sob into his chest. She didn't care that her tears and snot were staining the front of his tunic, he was there, he was all there, _he was alive_ and that was all that mattered. Soon she felt his strong arms encircle her and his fingers comb gently through her hair.

"H-hey, you're trembling" he whispered, though in truth he was trembling as well.

" _You didn't...I was so...I thought you..._ " she managed to gasp out between shaky breaths.

His warm, gentle hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her into an upright position so he could look at her face. "Hey, it's okay, isn't it? I'm fine." He suddenly dropped his gaze, murmuring in a voice so soft even she could barely hear it, " _You came for me_."

"Of course I did." She smiled tearfully and lifted his head with her hand. Her eyes met his. Instead of a blank empty void, this time they shimmered bright and full of life.

Hinata started and looked away as she remembered something. "Oh! Where's Kurama? I need to heal him." With a small sniffle, she drew her sleeve across her face to wipe it dry and scanned the surrounding area for the little fox.

Naruto's tender gaze lingered, however. "He's fine, he can heal himself."

Sure enough, she spotted him frolicking among a swarm of firebugs a little ways away, happily batting at the tiny glowing orbs with a completely uninjured paw.

Naruto's rough fingers closed around hers. "But you...What about your hand?" he asked, drawing her hand from his face to look at it. His features creased at the sight of the tiny puncture marks. "I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. You were scared, I was frantic." She smiled at him "I needed it."

"I know but I didn't have to do it so hard." he sighed, pressing his lips to the wound. Where they touched, her skin glowed and started stitching itself together in a warm, soothing heat. All at once, the goosepimples surfaced and she felt the familiar swirling sensations in her stomach, stronger than ever before. With a gasp, she looked up and was met with those blue eyes that watched her intently. Naruto lowered the hand that held hers, which had fully healed.

"I didn't know you could do that." she whispered, this time unable to break their connected gazes.

His face slowly grew nearer. "Yeah...it's Kurama's power."

Her eyelids slid shut right before it happened. She felt on her lips the same warm feeling as when he healed her hand, only now it grew and radiated throughout her entire body, sending a fiery vigor of renewed energy to her tired muscles and frazzled nerves. Every hair stood on end and she could sense they were enveloped in a sort of golden light.

Of all the magics she had ever produced, this magic they were creating together, there in the deep dark of the woods, was by far the most wonderful.

It lasted only for a brief moment before he pulled out of the kiss almost as quickly as he had leaned forward. "Hey, uh...can I ask you something?" he asked, voice soft and low.

Still reveling in the sensation, it was a while before Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she answered him with a breathy " _Anything._ "

He swiveled his head, searching the area surrounding them thrice over before looking back at her quizzically.

"Where's my staff?"


	10. Day 10 - Honeymoon

_My sincerest apologies for the lateness of these next three chapters. I had a bad few days but I'm feeling much better now!_

 _NSFW one shot this time. This goes off of the idea that they waited until after they were married to do anything so they spend their honeymoon getting used to intimacy with each other at that inn Shikamaru booked for them._

* * *

" _I'm sorry._ "

It's a phrase they've gotten used to hearing at this point. Only a few days in and the whole marriage thing-specifically, the more involved part-is proving to be a greater challenge than either of them care to admit.

Both are new to the physical side of their relationship, having never been with other partners and saving this aspect until they were properly wed. It was an old Hyuuga tradition but one that they agreed to approach with utmost respect. They haven't regretted following the tradition. They _do_ regret not giving the act much thought until they suddenly found themselves alone with the realization that yes, they could start acting on their desires.

Hinata loves being with Naruto like this and she knows he feels the same. This state of being is theirs and theirs alone. However, their unfamiliarity with physical intimacy has rendered every encounter a somewhat _disappointing_ experience. They are both too shy to properly convey their desires to each other and as a result nothing seems to produce the ideal results. When it is over, they fall asleep to awkward silence and uncomfortable shifting, preceded only by numerous mutterings of " _I'm sorry._ "

This has how it has gone for the past three days. It is now the fourth.

Earlier that morning she had opened her eyes and rolled over to find him gone. Had things gotten so bad he didn't even want to wish her good morning? Heart sinking, she rose and quietly covered herself with her robe before padding over to the window. She spotted him in the street below, surrounded by four of his shadow clones. He seemed to be giving them instructions; Soon after they nodded in unison and dispersed with lightning speed and he shuffled off down the street.

That was the last she saw of him until now, late in the afternoon, as a knock sounds through their room. The door slides open and a blond head cautiously peers around the frame. "Hey, can I come in?" her husband asks in a tentative voice.

Hinata smooths out the wrinkles on her lap before answering. "Yes, of course."

Naruto enters with apprehension and kneels down in a mirror image of her position. It is a while before he speaks.

"So…um…" he sighs and looks down at his lap "This…isn't really how I imagined things going. It's the same for you, right?"

Hinata looks down as well. "Are you unhappy with me?" she asks quietly

His head snaps up, defiant. "NO!" Seeing her flinch, he quickly elaborates. "I mean, I could never be unhappy with you, Hinata. I love you. I just…feel like I'm letting you down somehow." His prosthetic hand wanders over to fidget with the sleeve of his jacket.

Sensing his growing shame, she gently brushes her fingers over his in a gesture of reassurance. "You could never let me down, Naruto-kun."

He immediately relaxes under her loving touch and soon looks up, hopeful.

"I, ah, I've been researching…some things." A bright flush blossoms over his face. "At least, my shadow clones have. And I was wondering…if we could try again? Tonight?"

So that explains what she saw that morning. She leans forward and kisses his cheek with a smile. "I would like that very much."

* * *

" _Naruto-kun!_ " she gasps for what seems like the hundredth time. Her fingers curl and clench into the bedsheets.

Above her his face, furrowed with concentration, looms in the moonlight filtering through the window.

His fingers dance a trail up and down her body, stopping to pay special attention to only the most sensitive areas and each caress leaves her raw and writhing in its intensity. She never dreamed anything…much less _him_ …could make her feel quite like this.

"Is this…okay?" he whispers with hesitation after making a new motion.

She can't respond coherently and instead gives a long moaning " _Aaahhhhhh.._." laced with pleasured agony. Her hand involuntarily grips his and repeats the motion over herself, harder. He understands and complies.

A strange, unfamiliar pressure begins to build and she instinctively knows something new is about to happen. When pressure finally explodes in a rush of unbridled bliss it is all she can do to keep herself grounded, digging her nails into his flesh and crying out his name while the sensation slowly fades.

Finally, she opens her eyes. Next to her on the futon, Naruto sits back on his haunches, fidgeting nervously. "So, um, how was that?"

The answer comes in the form of Hinata sitting up suddenly to grasp his face and draw him in for a very deep and very _sensual_ kiss. When she finally pulls away, his face is flushed crimson in embarrassment but his eyes sparkle with a hint of pride. "That good, huh?" he laughs.

She nods and leans her forehead to his. "Where did you…"

He shakes his head violently and places one finger over her lips. "No! That'll ruin it!" he insists.

"Then…is there anything your clones learned that you'd like me to try?" she asks shyly

He begins sputtering in a surprising display of speechlessness "Well…er….there may be…I mean, that is, if you _want_ to…um…you could…" he continues to bumble through the explanation, growing more embarrassed all the way.

She smiles. Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 _Not super pleased with this but I just needed to get it out and move onto the next prompts. lol_


	11. Day 11 - HaircutHair

_*plays Happy Haircut song*_

 _I know Hinata's hair is a purple-ish blue in the anime but it's described as black in several tie-in things so that's what I decided to go with._

 _Short and sfw. And again sorry for the lateness. Enjoy some (¾) Sunshine Family!_

* * *

The decision to skip the summit reception and go home instead was an easy one to make.

For one thing, luncheons were always so boring and stiff, filled with either tense small talk or long-winded political discourse. There was never any in-between. And he almost never finished his plate as the catered food more often than not tasted like seawater slathered cardboard compared to his wife's home cooking. He missed it terribly, along with his family. It was the only real downside he had found to being Hokage in the five months since he had taken office.

So today, Naruto resolved to play hooky and have lunch with them.

Unfortunately, his son was in school at the moment and would eat his lunch there, but he knew his wife and daughter were probably preparing to sit down to eat at any minute now. Luckily, he had been able to give the elders the slip right at the perfect moment and was long gone before anyone could notice his absence. The entire walk home had been spent excitedly fantasizing about what delicious morsels awaited him.

As expected, the savory smell of his wife's cooking greeted his nose as soon as he entered the house. Grinning widely, he slammed the door with a little more force than necessary, just to announce his arrival with as much noise as possible. "Hey! I'm home! What's for lunch?"

" _DADDY!_ "

A small flash of yellow and red came barreling from out of nowhere and nearly knocked him over but his lightning-quick reflexes were ready. With a laugh, Naruto easily caught and scooped up his youngest child. She giggled and squirmed with delight as he aggressively planted kisses all over her whiskered cheeks.

From the kitchen, his wife's voice called out. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I didn't realize you were coming back today."

"Yeah, well…Surprise!" Naruto chuckled in reply. With a final kiss to her cheek, he set Himawari down and gave her a light tap on her backside. "Say…why don't you help Mama and go set the table while I say hi to her?"

"Okay!" His daughter beamed and scampered off.

As he traded his sandals for soft slippers, Hinata padded out of the kitchen and into the hall, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Welcome home, dear."

When she came around the corner into view, Naruto froze. The clasp of his cloak dangled from his hands, only partially undone. He gaped at her in shock and whispered. "Hinata…your hair."

Her silky black hair, which had been waist-length when he left that morning, was now shorn into a long bob that skimmed her shoulders. The effect was striking; Dark locks evenly framing and drawing attention to her long porcelain face and giving her a more mature appearance. She even seemed to carry herself differently now that the weight on her head was much lighter.

Hinata ceased wiping her hands and draped the towel over her arm. She glanced up at him, apprehensive. "Do you hate it?"

Shaking his head, Naruto finished taking off his cloak and hung it on its proper hook. "Of course not! I'm just surprised, is all. You haven't worn it short since we were kids." He stepped up into the hallway and stood over her.

"Ah, yes, that is…I thought a change would be nice. It's easier to manage, too, now that…" Her voiced trailed off, but he knew what she was going to say all the same. Of course, having to pick up on his share of the housework now that he was away most of the time due to his job would leave less time for personal care. It was a sacrifice he never wanted her to make but she insisted time and time again, she did not mind at all.

"Do you hate it?" Hinata asked again, biting down on her bottom lip. Her hand involuntarily drifted upwards, presumably to touch her hair.

Naruto moved forward and gently caught her hand before it could reach its destination. Pressing a soft kiss to it, he gazed at her tenderly and whispered with utmost sincerity, " _Never._ "

That afternoon, in the company his loving wife and daughter over laughter and warm food, was worth any sort of scolding he was undoubtedly due to receive for his truancy. How in the world could he feel guilty, being able to spend his entire meal sitting across from the woman he chose to share his life with instead of some stuffy daimyo?

The view, after all, was absolutely _gorgeous_.


	12. Day 12 - Flirting

_I want to take the time to thank everyone who's sent me well wishes! I am feeling a bit better. Still exhausted but that's become my daily routine at this point. lol_

 _There's a part in the novelization of The Last where Shikamaru is talking to Sai and then later he looks over and spots Naruto and Hinata by the water fountain…I thought I'd have fun and put my own spin on it by combining the two scenes into one and adding some more banter. It kind of ended up being a little more Sai and Shikamaru heavy than I intended but there's background NaruHina and they're talking/thinking about them so I think it counts? lol_

 _Special thanks to honyakusha-eri on tumblr for being a dear and translating the novel! I used a section from chapter 2 part 6 for this work._

 _Sfw. Enjoy!_

* * *

They found shelter for the night in one of the dilapidated structures near the outskirts of town, next to the forest. While still in possession of a roof and walls that would serve as protection from the elements, it was solidly built into the cliff face and had a fairly unobstructed view of the entire city. Plus it could be easily fortified if they were to find themselves under attack.

This should have been enough to put everyone at ease, yet the tension in the air was palpable.

Shikamaru stared at the fire, entranced by the dancing flames and his current train of thought: The strange encounter in the catacombs from that afternoon. It (among other things) was weighing heavily on his mind. So much so that when Sakura stood and offered to gather more firewood, he tersely waved her away with a distracted grunt.

As she disappeared into the trees, the kettle hanging over the fire whistled shrilly. He lifted it off its hook and poured some boiling water into his mug. Grabbing a handful of tea leaves, he made his way over to the balcony, which was already occupied by a seated figure, silhouetted against the darkness.

Sai turned when he heard Shikamaru approaching and gave his captain a quick nod in acknowledgement. Shikamaru returned it and stood next to him, fingers fiddling absently with the tea leaves.

Truth be told, if there were another person around Shikamaru would discuss things with them over Sai in a heartbeat, however, with Sakura out in the forest and Naruto and Hinata….somewhere….this was his only option.

Lifting the leaves to the edge of his cup, he paused and addressed Sai, "That man was saying Ootsutsuki, but isn't Ootsutsuki the former surname of the Rikudou Sennin?"

"Ootsutsuki Hagoromo… that was the Rikudou Sennin's name before he entered priesthood." Sai confirmed, reaching into his pouch.

Shikamaru finally dropped the tea leaves into the steaming water, moving his mug in tiny circles as more idle thoughts drifted through his head.

"It seems like this is related to Toneri kidnapping Hanabi." he finally mused, watching the blooming clouds of liquid tea swirl until they completely obscured the leaves. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. Next to him, Sai hummed in agreement and bent over something in his lap.

 _Ootsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, the Hyuugas, Byakugan, and the moon…_

Things were becoming connected just as Kakashi-sensei had predicted, but there was still something missing. Something that, once discovered, would solve these mysteries once and for all. They needed to find out what that was, and fast.

While he pondered this, a sense of movement caught his eye; In a small courtyard across the way, two figures suddenly appeared at the water fountain.

He swallowed and reflexively reached for his kunai, readied for an enemy attack, but quickly relaxed when he recognized them as Naruto and Hinata. As he watched, the latter knelt down to scoop up water in her hands and took a drink.

Then, to Shikamaru's astonishment, she turned and offered her cupped hands to Naruto, who eagerly drained the rest of the water they held. When it was gone the two smiled brightly at each other.

Shikamaru frowned. Something seemed… _odd_ about the way they were interacting, or rather, the way they'd been interacting the past few days.

Naruto normally looked out for his comrades so that wasn't too strange but lately he was especially protective of Hinata, even without Shikamaru's prompting. Hinata in turn seemed more open and outgoing around him. Their laughter frequently sounded through the abandoned village as they explored it that afternoon.

Yes, it was certainly odd and out of the ordinary, and his gut was telling him he knew exactly what was going on all the same. He _was_ a genius, after all, and his skills of observation were unparalleled among his peers. Even so, it was definitely time to get a second opinion.

He glanced down at the man sitting cross-legged next to him, who he could now see was absorbed in some ink drawing he was creating. "Oi…Sai. Do you know what's going on over there?" He nudged his head in the direction of the courtyard.

Sai glanced over for a brief second and returned to his work without so much as a peep. His brush never left the parchment.

"Well?" Shikamaru prompted after some time had passed.

With a sly smile, Sai answered his previous question in the most literal and unhelpful way possible. "Yes. It's fairly obvious."

 _Why did I even ask this guy in the first place?_ He rephrased the question. "Sai… _can you tell me what's going on?_ "

After giving an unnecessary flourish of his brush, Sai finally paused his work. "It looks to me like they're flirting."

" _Flirting…_ " Shikamaru groaned quietly to himself, speaking with a tone of half question, half disdain. The growing suspicion of his had been proven correct; Naruto and Hinata were definitely starting to act like a pair in love. He wasn't concerned about his friends' love lives normally, however, they were on a mission at the moment and he was their captain. It could prove disastrous for them if their strongest member was distracted during a critical moment.

 _This is getting to be such a pain_.

Sai, meanwhile, had mistakenly perceived Shikamaru's tone as one of complete question and looked him up and down with an air of slight smugness. "Yes, _flirting_. You should know what that is. You are currently involved with a woman, are you not?"

It was fairly obvious that was meant as a jab at his competence. Unbothered, Shikamaru jammed his hand into his pocket and took another sip of tea. "If you're talking about Temari, we don't 'flirt'. It's ridiculous and a waste of time."

Sai shrugged. "If you say so." He turned back to watch the scene playing out in the distance with a thoughtful look on his face. "Oh, look, I believe he will touch her shoulder soon." This was stated non-chalantly, accompanied by a point of his paintbrush.

Sure enough, seconds later the blond figure laughed and gave the smaller figure a lighthearted push, which she reciprocated soon after. Sai returned his brush to the paper with a satisfied smirk. He was clearly enjoying lording his imagined superiority on the subject over Shikamaru.

However, it didn't escape Shikamaru that the only way Sai could possibly know these things is if he had picked it up by observing other people or reading up on the subject. Which meant, at some point, he had deliberately sought after information pertaining to dating and flirting.

Two could play this game. And unfortunately for Sai, Shikamaru was an excellent strategist.

Setting his mug on a nearby ledge, Shikamaru crouched down until he was eye level with his teammate. Sai ignored him until he spoke.

"Why?"

Upon hearing this overly curious-sounding inquiry, Sai stiffened slightly but still refused to look at him. "Why what?" he asked casually.

"Why are you researching romantic relationships?"

Check and mate. Sai's face and eyes suddenly grew blank. Calmly, he gave a measured answer: "It is fascinating to me. That is all." He spoke nothing after that and the brush drove into the paper more heavily.

Shikamaru hadn't worked with the guy long, but long enough that it was fairly easy for him to tell when Sai was telling the truth or hiding something personal, like right now.

He stood with a roll of his eyes. Whatever. He didn't care either way, to be honest. The purpose of saying any of those things was to shut him up and it worked. Anyways, if Sai was interested in someone it was probably some weird random girl he'd never even met. All the more reason to stay out of it.

Now that Sai had fallen silent, he could turn all of his mental focus back to the issue at hand. Since he last looked, Naruto and Hinata had moved on to perch atop the remains of a crumbling wall near the fountain. They appeared to be absorbed in deep conversation.

No, that wasn't entirely it. At second glance, Hinata was holding her arms close to herself now, barely listening to the person next to her as he tried to get her to laugh again.

Something was obviously bothering her, something that even being with Naruto couldn't entirely shake off. As her team captain, Shikamaru needed to know what it was, and he had a nagging feeling it may have had something to do with what had taken place earlier with the strange man underground.

But now, he realized, if he tried to talk to either of them about these subjects, things could get even more complicated.

Shikamaru weighed his options. On one hand, there was the mission to think about, and the chance that whatever Hinata was troubled about could be enough to figure out once and for all what was going on. On the other hand, if he interfered at the wrong moment he could possibly unravel the burgeoning romance, and his own bonds of friendship with them. He knew he really shouldn't concern himself with the latter when there was the greater good to think about, and yet…

He picked up his tea with a deep sigh and drank down the last dregs. Caring about other people could be so troublesome sometimes.


	13. Day 13 - Nightmares

_With this, I am finally back on track! :D_

 _I wanted to write a poem at least once for this month because I do things like that and I needed some practice. This seemed like the perfect prompt._

 _sfw but there is mention of death and blood._

* * *

O child of war, the things you've seen and heard;  
The lines between what's real and fake are blurred  
For in your eyes, forever burned are they  
And through your ears ring echoes of the fray.

So in her bed she lays to rest, asleep  
And lives in dread once more by dreams so deep.  
Through all the night in dark the screams did pierce  
As in her head flashed sights and sounds so fierce:

The crimson red of blood as it sprang forth  
From friend and foe alike; Were their deaths worth  
The price for peace? she asks herself again.  
The answer still alludes as it did then.

The faces of those comrades passed, so clear  
Before all else is one that she held dear  
Who is now gone for good, all for her sake.  
If she knew then, what diff'rent choice she'd make?

And so each toss and turn grows stronger still,  
Moving her limbs and voice against her will.  
"When will they cease, these endless questions here?  
Their answers, they will never come, I fear!"

At once, around her tightly draws an arm  
"Fear not, my love, I will keep you from harm."  
The stout promise seals with a silent vow:  
A tender kiss laid bare upon her brow.

She wakes at last and looks into a face;  
The man who is her rock and saving grace.  
Brightly he smiles and draws her close to him  
With this, now sleep does not seem quite so grim.

O child of war, I cannot change your past  
But love, if true, by you will hold steadfast  
As you stand strong against this fiendish foe  
Of vile things; Mem'ries that plague you so.


	14. Day 14 - Swings

Art for today's prompt is located on my tumblr (tappity-tap). Type in the URL (ending with a "/") and add post/137334291770/naruhina-month-2016-swings-very-happy-that


	15. Day 15 - Star Wars AU

Another drawing for this one. You should know the drill by now. ^_^

/post/137448929805/naruhina-month-2016-star-wars-au-perfect-date


	16. Day 16 - Seasons

_Just some short little snippets for today's prompt. I spent too much energy yesterday and today working on #15. lol_

* * *

 ** _Winter_**  
He wasn't one to go by the books, he never had in his life. Perhaps that is why their springtime came in the dead of winter. The connection of their feelings finally coming together at last, and her carefully crafted gift to him, were enough to keep the bitter cold at bay.

 ** _Spring_**  
It is the season of new beginnings, when the flowers began to sprout from the seeds sown months ago and the birds at long last returned from their journey south. How fitting that under the young blossoms of the cherry trees, they begin together as one.

 ** _Summer_**  
Warmth, joy, freedom. Cool evenings under the stars, lazy days under the sun. Breaking an ice bar in half to enjoy together reminds them they will never share in the delights of summer alone again.

 _ **Fall**_  
The days grow short, the air crisp and chill. So the trees shed their changed leaves to prepare for the impending season. Alongside them, the young couple sheds the last traces of their childhood as they prepare for their own next phase. Winter, and a new life, are coming.


End file.
